


我如星尘 [We Are Stardust]

by dogpoet, Heline_Zhang



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek（2009）
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双方都能索求科学的奥妙，而非心怀畏忌。让我们一起探索群星，征服沙漠，消除疾病，开拓深海……<br/>——约翰·肯尼迪</p>
            </blockquote>





	我如星尘 [We Are Stardust]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99511) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



我们从不同的来处启程。瓦肯星的城市废墟，亚马逊的瀑布雨林。我们来自荒凉的星球，祖先追捕的猎物早已灭绝殆尽。洪水和饥饿将我们包围。我们来自冰冷废弃的草场，我们来自爱荷华金黄收获的平原。我们来自城市，公路宛如江河川流不息。我们来自乡镇，教堂隔开商铺交错林立。我们来自无人信神的僻陋村落，我们来自不懂标准语的偏远山间。

我们因为儿时读到描写群星的书籍而来。我们因为旁人赠送的望远镜而来。因为我们未能被法学院录取。因为我们会说二十种语言。因为我们渴望和新人新事相遇。因为我们想要在床上有所斩获。因为我们不知该在何处停留。因为我们没有家。因为我们需要钱，需要住所，需要支付账单。我们来到这里，因为我们分属两个世界，却无法选择其一。

我们向掉光牙齿的曾祖母告别。向哑哑学语的幼弟告别。我们向酗酒的母亲道别，向夺走一切的前妻道别。我们离开失望至极的父亲，甚至没有说一声再见。我们离开润泽绿叶间啁啾的蝉鸣，离开单薄屋顶上缠绵的雨声。我们离开奶牛和公鸡，每天清早醒来。我们离开sehlats的鸣叫，tikiri叶的气息。我们离开通宵达旦的城市，离开计程车和报童，追打窃贼的警察。我们离开晨间温暖的床铺和面包的香味。离开狗和猫和最喜爱的画作。我们给孩子读了最后一个故事，然后起身离开。我们离开了如指掌的母语，离开家常便饭的哈利撒、生橄榄和红辣椒。我们离开朝夕相处的plomeek，牡蛎，味增，泡菜，和家做奶酪。离开鹰嘴豆和木薯。罗宋汤和伏特加。

我们将财物变卖，到旧金山来。我们搭车来。旅行好几光年。逃离奴役。我们半路喝醉，险些迟到。我们骑摩托车来。骑驴来。驾驶穿梭机来。我们反抗权威，与父亲争执。我们让母亲伤心欲绝。我们冒险躲在黑暗锈渍的卡车里穿过边境。我们乘坐绳索捆绑的简陋小船航行。我们从北方徒步而来，一路上与尚未绝迹的熊狼搏击，与无所不在的危险拼斗。寒风想要阻止我们的脚步，但我们与之抗争，并且终于胜利。

我们到达了，全身家当装在行李箱里，在飞行汽车里，握在手里，记在脑海里。我们带着家人一同到达。带着孩子，带着宠物犬，照片，背着一包衣服。带着芋泥和话梅，蜂蜜糖和玉米饼，酸辣酱和泡菜。我们把拓荒的种子装在罐子里随身携带。我们带来长夜中排遣寂寞的书本，带来皮肤上祖先铭刻的警句。我们来时孑然一身，两手空空。

我们向着未知出发，借助酒精鼓起勇气。在内心恐惧时闭上双眼。我们紧握身边之人的双手，未及对方反应又匆忙松开。我们看见闪耀群星。我们置身其间。在我们未曾见证的亿万星河浩瀚盛景之中，天空成为神秘未知的国度。

在飞船上度过的第一个夜晚，我们久久无法入睡。机器嗡鸣，铮铮作响，嘲哳不息。黑暗浸沉淹没每一个角落。没有舷窗，没有明月。没有郊狼咆哮哀嗥。没有夜鹰猛挥翅翼。没有昙花午夜盛放。没有日光隔着百叶窗散落。没有公鸡啼鸣，没有夜鼠鬼祟。我们身心俱疲。忽冷忽热，时重时轻。皮肤在人造空气中皴裂。

我们遇到其他族类。我们互通商贸。我们耳听口译。我们说起外星语言舌头打结。我们屡犯过错。该贴面时握手，该握手时鞠躬。忘记换下鞋子。我们接受难以下咽的食物以示礼节。我们不懂如何打嗝来表达喜爱。我们拒绝了赠物，却不知道自己已经拒绝。我们忘带礼品，却不知道自己本当携带。该用右手时用了左手。我们目光接触。我们试图停止目光接触。两次都做错了。我们误用敬语，我们穿错颜色。我们笑声闹人。或者缺少笑声。死亡就在身边徘徊不去。

我们在陌生行星上过夜，整夜失眠，耳中吹过奇异的风声，眼中只有熟悉的星轨。一个星球没有疾病疼痛，一个星球的城市浮在云端，一个星球能够实现愿望、重返往昔，一个星球被电脑统治了六千年。和平之星，战争之星。死亡之星，永生之星。一颗星球上一个男人独自生活两百年，只与一团离子云为伴。一颗星球上没有医生。一颗星球上饮水使人消失。一颗星球上战火五个世纪未曾熄灭。一颗星球上生命与我们所知截然不同。一颗星球上爱情被列为禁忌。一颗星球上时间停滞解构。

我们见过黑星，类星体，能量场，离子暴和彗星。我们遇到不会长大的孩童。我们见过湖泊尺寸的花朵，手指大小的树林。我们见过巨型昆虫，双足蜥蜴和雪人。我们见过绿色的雨，光子组建的生物。我们看到爱以每一种形式出现，还有仇恨。 我们修好不可修补的飞船，横跨无法跨越的距离。我们听过无人听闻的声音，看到未曾得见的色彩。有时我们感到孤独。我们空虚。我们上床。我们分手。我们结婚又离婚。我们与不同时间线上的旧日密友再次重逢。我们冲向轮机室中，拧紧螺丝，盘紧线缆，跟随飞船急速驶入湮灭之境。我们无数次重复自己的毁灭，又侥幸得以逃脱。我们向神明祈祷，诉说对生活的挚爱。

我们有些人被嗜盐的女人杀死，被黑暗矿道里的硅基生物杀死，被瓦肯热杀死，被自己的镜像杀死。死于银河屏障，离子暴，云状生物，仿生人，相位枪，机械人，辐射，未知植物，雷电，爆炸岩石，电脑。死于我们的同船幕僚。因战争而死，因无知而死，因牺牲而死，因冷漠而死。被神祇杀死，被士兵杀死。死后被人分食，死于残忍娱乐。

我们目睹了过许多同胞伙伴的死亡（卡莱尔，卡普兰，罗布尔，玛普，亨德夫，马洛里，莱佐，奥尔森，格兰特，拉蒂默，德恩奈尔，凯尔索，米切尔，巴哈，达内尔，格林，马修，雷伯恩，斯特林，汤姆林森，托穆伦，盖太诺，戈威，杰克逊，朗，欧荷林，奥尼尔，特蕾西，康普顿，德玛托，哈珀，汤普森，沃特金斯，沃特森，怀亚特）。整艘飞船分崩离析。传送器故障失灵。尸体漂浮在无边无际的宇宙黑夜之中。我们失去父亲和母亲，我们送走兄弟和子女。我们告别朋友和爱人。我们忘却记忆，遗失理智。

在我们之间相隔了多少分秒钟日，宇宙光年？我们执行了多少外交行动，穿越了多少星系航程？我们走过多少恒星系统，多少执勤轮班，多少轨道变换，多少地球期年？时间比骨血更加浓厚。

我们不是瓦肯人，亦非地球人，我们不是奥利安人。我们不分族裔亚美、肤色白黑。我们是星际舰队，我们是原子排列。氮，氢，氧，碳，铜，铁，钙，磷，我们是无数种组合的可能。灰烬终归灰烬，尘土混入尘土。每一个宇宙都是我们的伊甸乐园。


End file.
